1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a job management system constituting a job accounting system for managing a job account, an information processing apparatus, a job management method, a job management program and a storage medium storing the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of carrying out authentication of printing when a user uses such peripheral devices as a printer (printing device), a scanner, a copier, or a multi-function peripheral equipment (MFP) that integrates these devices, through a network, there has been known a method in which information obtained by the printer driver API (Application Program Interface) is used.
However, with the above prior art, the information that can be obtained differs depending on a printer driver used, and some information obtained cannot be used for authentication of printing. Therefore, printer drivers which can be used for authentication are limited and hence the user print environment is limited. Thus, the prior art does not necessarily have sufficient flexibility.